the day he returned
by gedembol
Summary: basically, it's a nejihina fanfic, set in the future where he's 19, and she's 18 and the problem they faced. neji's in love with hinata but she doesnt think so. after the engagement was set, things get worse as the uncertainty rises. or will it?
1. Chapter 1

_summary: basically its a story of neji and hinata set in the future where she was 16 and neji 17. pairings: nejihina. btw, reviews of all kinds appreciated! enjoy the story! _

**If you go away**

Chap 1: the day he returned

In the hyuuga compound

The clouds were starting to grow grey and the smell of rain lingered in the atmosphere. Leaves of the hollow trees swayed to and fro as small blows of gale blew passed them. As the wind grew stronger, the smell of the rain grew stronger too. Petals of withered sakura swayed down form the nearby sakura trees and carelessly landed onto hinata's path. She walked passed the withered flower petals and slowly made her way to the bench located right opposite of the pond. There, she sat down as she slowly lifted her head to witness the seasonal shedding of the ever so lovely sakura tress.

"How long has it been since I last saw you shed your flowers?" she silently asked the sakura tree that she was sitting under. Slowly converting her gaze towards the pond. Unexpectedly, a sakura flower had gently landed itself onto hinata's small trembling hands. Surprised, she slowly took the flower and placed it into her palm and stared at it. After a few minutes or so, tears slowly started trickling down her rosy pink cheeks. She could still feel the pain that she had felt three years ago, when the one and only person whom she had a crush since her ninja academy days rejected her heart.

**Flashback**

"a..a..ano, na..naruto-kun, I really like you!" she nervously confessed to him as she presented him a small gift which she had made for him years before, hoping to give it to him earlier but procrastinated due to over-shyness.

"eh? for me? yahoo! thank you hinata!" naruto replied as he eagerly ripped apart the gift wrappings. upon seeing his reaction, she became more nervous until her small lovely face turned into a deep dark shade of red.

"whoa! thanks for this scarf, hinata. it looks great on me! hehe..hey, did you do this yourself?" he asked her curiously as he examined the fine details on it.

"ye..yes.." she shyly responded.

"a..ano, na..naruto-kun..i r..r..really like you..and..and..would you go out with me?" she nervously continued, feeling more heat rising into her rosy red face.

"sorry hinata. but..but..i've already liked someone else..and..honestly, I don't really like you, like you. but more of a best friend.." said naruto.

upon hear this, hinata felt a huge stab at the back of her chest and felt pain rapidly creeping into her racing heart.

"its..sa..sakura-san isn't it?" she asked naruto in a soft voice, almost trembling, accompanied later by a faint gentle smile.

"yeah. Sorry hinata...guess you want the scarf back then?" naruto asked sadly as he unwrapped the scarf that she had wrapped around his neck.

"n..no" she shyly responded. "please keep it naruto-kun" she continued before turning her back on him. at that point of time, hinata wanted so badly to get away from there but then, she stopped half way and turned around, and with all her might, she shouted :

"NARUTO-KUN, GOOD LUCK WITH SAKURA-SAN! YOU CAN WIN HER HEART!"

without realizing it, the rain had showered down all over konoha. despite that, hinata continued running as fast as she could. she could feel her warm tears tricking down her cheeks profusely. she could feel the pain of her heart being ripped out and her whole body trembling in sadness. it was all too much.

all of sudden,

"BANG"

she had accidentally knocked into someone in front of her and almost lost her balance when the stranger quickly prevented her fall by catching her by her back.

"hinata-sama? what are you doing?" a familiar voice greeted her. a voice filled with curiosity.

without wasting any second, he quickly shielded her with his umbrella.

"ne..neji-niisan?" hinata responded. trying desperately to get back on her feet and hiding her tears-covered face from his view.

"I was just about to go out to look for you. where have you been?" he asked her in an anger-filled tone.

"..i..i..."

upon hearing her tone, he sensed that hinata-sama was in an upset state. even without using his byakugan, he could see that uneasiness was mounting inside of her mind. without hesitation, he stood before her, with one hand holding the umbrella and the other, gently lifting hinata's chin until he could see her lovely face. slowly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"hinata-sama, you cried didn't you?" neji asked her, with concern surrounding his tone.

"i..i..no.." she lied as she hurriedly turned and lowered her head to gaze onto the rain covered pavement. hinata didn't want to tell neji the truth as she feared he would see her as a weakling that always cries whenever she's sad. unlike him, who hid his sadness behind a facade of coldness.

"hinata-sama, you're not a good liar you know.." neji responded towards her actions.

"anyway, let's go to the main house and get you cleaned up. you're dripping wet.." he continued.

suddenly, hinata felt a larger hand holding her right hand and pulling her underneath the umbrella and shielding her back torso with his bigger built body as they head towards the main house entrance.

"we can't afford for you to get wet anymore now can we? or else you'll get sick" neji told her assuringly, as he steadily held her hand in his and followed her back towards the corridor.

when neji did all those gestures, from gently lifting her chin to holding her hand, hinata, who became speechless, blushed so deeply that her face reddened into the color of a fresh tomato! she had never been so close to any man before, let alone, her dearest cousin. she could hear her heart beating so loudly as it raced inside her chest.

upon reaching the corridor, neji let her enter the house first before he did and carefully closed the umbrella and placed it beside the wooden window before he continued.

"hinata-sama, go get changed and then, you and I will have to see your father, hiashi-sama, as he wishes to have a meeting with the both of us" neji informed her.

"hai,neji-niisan" she replied without questioning him.

after hinata had changed her clothing, she returned to where neji had waited for her and they both made their way towards the dojo where hiashi-sama wanted to meet them. upon their arrival, they were greeted by a cold tone ordering them to sit down. followed soon after by him sitting down a few feet in front of them.

"it has come to my attention that I will have to retire soon and that I need a successor to take after me. I had a meeting with the head members of both the main houses and branch houses about this matter earlier on and we've come to an agreement." said hiashi, as he looked from hinata's direction to neji's.

"neji will take after me as my successor" he continued.

"I am honored hiashi-sama. but, forgive me for asking you this, how am I suppose to take your place in this house? I am only a member of a branch.." he stopped at the sign of his uncle raising his hand to silence him.

"we've also discussed this issue and since you'll be the successor, you'll be marrying a member of the main house to continue and protect the bloodline. I've arranged a marriage for you. You'll be…ahem,"

"you'll be marrying hinata" hiashi-sama finished.

when hinata heard this, she was surprised as well as shocked. she could feel sadness and uneasiness creeping into her heart. it was like as if blows of arrows were raining down on her. she knew that marrying her cousin was not against the rules but she never knew that it would actually happen. not to her at least. hinata was speechless. she looked at her father with a shock expression across her small face. after which she quickly turned her look towards neji's direction.

she saw that he wore a clam expression on his face but his body language told it all. he too, was surprised. he was clutching his hands on his laps as he continued looking at hiashi-sama's direction with eyes filled with uneasiness. neji had changed himself over years and after 2 years of training as an ANBU, he knew how to maintain his composure even during the most stressful times without showing his emotions.

once the meeting ended, hinata hurriedly made her excuse to leave the dojo. she quickly ran out of the door and towards the storehouse. a building located right behind the dojo. she thought that maybe she should get some herbs to refill the medicine cabinet back in the kitchen. she hurriedly entered the place as she wanted to avoid drenching her clothes. as she walked into the dark and damp room, she could hear the echoes of the rain splattering on the rooftops above her and the view of rain continuously streaming down the window . hinata began to cry.

hinata could feel her body trembling as she fell on her knees and curling her upper torso inwards. her hands covering her face as tears endlessly flowed down her cheeks, through her fingers and aimlessly onto the cold concrete floor of the storehouse. her sobs grew louder and longer. she could feel the heat rising up in her face as she continued crying her tears out. it was all too painful for her.

firstly, naruto had rejected her heart. and now? this? marrying neji for the sake of the family?..

suddenly, she felt a hand. a warm hand placing on her left cheeks, which soon traveled down towards her chin to lift it up. there he stood before her. the eyes which was similar to hers, only filled with pity.

"hinata-sama..please don't cry.." he softly pleaded with her as he slowly bend down on his knees so he could look into her face.

"ne..ne..neji..sob..nii..sob..niisan.." hinata tired to say out his name only to be hindered by the sobs of her uncontrollable cries.

all of a sudden, her tears flowed down even more and her body trembled and her sobs quickened their pace. Unable to withstand it any longer, she blurted it all out before him.

"I am scared neji-niisan, scared and confused. I'm useless neji-niisan. I confessed my feelings to naruto-kun but he rejected me. And now? You and me, marriage? How could this be! I know you hate me and that you'd rather die than to be with me. I don't want to make you unhappy anymore. I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm usele…" Hinata cried. Unable to finish her sentence as she was stopped by his unexpected gesture. neji grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body and wrapped his hands around her trembling body. burying his face into her back shoulder, he whispered.

"hinata-sama, its alright.." neji assured her as his hug tightened around her body.

"I knew what had happened when I saw your expression the moment I bumped into you but I pretended to ignore the subject as I felt that it would hurt you more if I brought it up…and the truth, hinata-sama, is that whenever I see you cry, it hurts the hell out of me.." neji continued as he gently wiped off her tears.

"please, hinata..please don't cry"

he gently unleashed his hands from her and unwrapped the head band that had concealed his cursed seal and placed one of her hands on it. she could feel his warmth surrounding her hands.

"I, hyuuga neji, promise you upon this seal that holds my life, hyuuga hinata, that I'll protect you and until the end of time." he swears to her.

when he finished his pledge, hinata was surprised. she felt her tears flowing down even more and she could feel the heat rising up to her face even more.

"ne..neji-niisan.." hinata shyly responded as she slowly looked into his pearl colored eyes. Neji then picked her up and they both quietly went back towards the main house.

the very next day, neji had to leave for an ANBU mission. even though he was only 17, he was a genius and was picked among the strongest shinobi to take on the task in fire country. before neji left the compound, he decided to pay hinata a visit. he knocked on her door and opened it. what greeted him was unexpected. there she was, still lying on her futon and breathing softly. he blushed when he realized how beautiful hinata's facial features were. small round face. snow white skin. delicately small smooth rosy lips.

"..soft features for a soft lady huh?" neji thought, with a faint smiling formed by his lips.

Not wanting to wake her up, he quietly made his way to the door to leave something caught his attention. A bag filled with bottled ointments and medicines. pasted on each bottle were instructions. they were for him for his journey. neji turned his head to take a last look at hinata-sama before picking up the bag and leaving her room.

"I promise I'll come back to you" neji whispered softly, looking at hinata before taking off.

**end of flashback**

"when will you come back? when?" hinata thought.

the atmosphere grew colder and the wind blew stronger. after a few minutes of so, needles of raindrops came showering down from the grey clouds. hinata couldn't care less. she still sat on the bench as tears continued trickling down her cheeks. she could feel her whole body trembling and her body heat leaving her as the coldness of the rain began engulfing her.

"neji..neji..please come back.." hinata cried as she covered her face with her small hands.

suddenly, hinata felt a hand touching hers and taking them both down. by then, rain had stopped showering onto her drenched body as an umbrella had sheltered her. the same hand gently lifted her face so he could look into her pearl-colored eyes.

"didn't I tell you not to cry? it hurts me so to see you doing that." he reminded her.

"ne..neji-niisan!" hinata gasped.

"I'm here, hinata-sama. like I promised. I'm home.." he said to her in the most gentle tone he could muster.

hinata became speechless. she felt joy and happiness overwhelming her. without hesitation, she threw herself against neji and wrapped her trembling arms around his body which now seemed to be in a critically weak condition. nevertheless, he too embraced her loving gesture.

"welcome back, neji"


	2. Chapter 2

If you go away

Chap 2: memories in the rain

Neji stood steadily on a thick branch of a tree and scanned the path ahead of him using his byakugan. His view passed through the forest in a dash, looking through the leaves and trees until he saw what ever information was available for him to collect.

"A few more and I'm there," neji thought to himself.

Neji kept on moving on though he was badly wounded. But the wounds weren't hurting as much as they had before after he had applied the ailment he had brought. The ailments which she had prepared specially for him.

It had already been three years since he last saw her. He missed her so much. Neji knew this because each time he was away from her, he felt very empty. Like a hollow shell without its contents. He missed her lovely smiles and her gentle touch. He missed the moments where he would watch over her from the shades of the trees after his training or being there for her when she needed him.

Neji had changed his perspective about the members of the main house ever since Hiashi-sama told him the truth about his father. _The true reason for his sacrifice was because he wanted to do it for the sake of his brother, not as a branch house member but as Hizashi. _

Ever since then, Neji viewed his cousin differently. The feeling of hatred slowly disappears as love came substituting it each time he was with Hinata-sama. Neji knew Hinata was delicate and fragile so he wanted to protect her. He tried hard not to hurt her anymore and slowly helped her along the way. He trained her and fought her so she would strengthen herself but he would never over do it too. Surprisingly, Neji knew hinata's limits better than anyone else.

The weather was getting darker and colder and the wind changed their directions towards the city of konoha, blowing along with them huge, grey and rain filled clouds. Neji continued his journey through the forest, aiming to arrive towards his destination. As he was doing so, memories came flowing through his mind...

**FLASHBACK**

"Neji, you'll be marrying hinata." Hiashi told him.

Silence lingered in the room only to be disturbed by the sound of rain splattering outside of the dojo.

Neji remembered that day like as if it had happened yesterday. The day when he was told that he would be Hiashi-sama's successor and that he'll be proposed to Hinata-sama.

When neji heard that he would be the heir to the Hyuuga clan, he was honored but guilt was playing around his heart as well. To see that Hiashi-sama would tell this to him in front of hinata-sama was painful but he kept quiet. As for the engagement part, Neji was surprised. The only thing he remembered feeling was his heart was pounding so fast and his face was flustered by the mixed feelings of happiness and uneasiness lingering around him.

"We will hold the wedding once you return from your mission." Hiashi-sama finished.

By then, Hinata had excused herself from the meeting and running out of the dojo to the storehouse. Neji wanted to stop her but maintained his composure until Hiashi-sama dismissed him.

Neji hurriedly took off and trailed behind Hinata-sama. He silently followed her towards the storehouse. When Hinata entered the place, Neji decided that he should not follow her inside. It just seemed inappropriate for her. Neji knew that Hinata-sama would never dare show her weakness towards him and during that moment, he knew that she needed to let it all out.

Just as expected, Hinata-sama began to cry.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji thought to himself as he took a glimpse of her, kneeling and covering her face as tears continuously flowed down through her fingers. Neji witnessed her as his heart was aching from pain and pity.

She was in pain and he could see that she was shattering from all the uneasiness and confusion. Neji continued watching her from the corner of his eyes as her sobs grew longer and her composure fading away from her. Hinata's sobs increased their paces and her tears flowing even more.

Neji could no longer take it. He silently stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. Neji slowly stretched out his hand and gently placed it onto Hinata's left shoulder to signify his presence. She turned, staring right into his pearl colored eyes with her tear filled ones with surprise.

Neji slowly bend down and knelt before her. He carefully touched her delicate face with his left hand which slowly traveled down her cheeks to her chin to lift up her face so he could see it.

"Hinata-sama, please don't cry" neji softly pleaded with her.

"Ne…ne…ji…nii…" Hinata cried, unable to say his name out as her sobs hindered her trembling voice.

Out of a sudden, Hinata blurted it all out before him.

"I am scared neji-niisan, scared and confused. I'm useless neji-niisan. I confessed my feelings to naruto-kun but he rejected me. And now? You and me, marriage? How could this be! I know you hate me and that you'd rather die than to be with me. I don't want to make you unhappy anymore. I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm usele…" Hinata cried.

Only to be stopped by Neji gently wrapping his arms around her trembling body, burying his face into her back shoulder.

"Could it be that she still hadn't forgiven him from what had happened during the chunnin exams? Even after 4 years had passed? Does Hinata still fear me? I know I'm not good at being soft with anyone. I just not good at expressing myself when it comes to this…" Neji was hurt when he learnt that Hinata felt that he hated her.

"Hinata-sama, it's alright…" Neji tightened his hug on Hinata as he whispered into her ear.

"I knew what had happened when I saw your expression the moment I bumped into you but I pretended to ignore the subject as I felt that it would hurt you more if I brought it up…and the truth, hinata-sama, is that whenever I see you cry, it hurts the hell out of me.." neji continued as he gently wiped off her tears.

"Please, Hinata...Please don't cry"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Neji remembered it all. He remembered disliking each time Hinata-sama cried whenever she was upset. Neji quickened his pace as he walked through the town. When he arrived the Hyuuga house compound, he hurriedly walked past his own house and the others as he wanted to visit his dearest Hinata-sama.

When he entered the main house, he realized there was no one home. Silence lingered around the atmosphere, accompanied by the sound of rain showering down on the ground. Neji became excited as he made his way up of the staircase at walked through the corridor towards hinata-sama's room. He knocked on the door and slid it open. No one was there. His heart sank.

Neji decided to stay in Hinata's room, hoping that maybe she might appear at the door any moment now. He slowly made his way to her window and sat down before it. He slid open the wooden window to let some air into the room.

He sat down and lazily admired the view of the rain falling over the Hyuuga compound. His eyes slowly traveled from the clouds to the main gate and to the garden. He paused. Something caught his attention.

Without wasting time, he dashed out of Hinata's room and grabbed an umbrella that was resting beside the door. He ran into the garden and stopped right beside a sakura tree.

She was sitting underneath that sakura tree. Her trembling hands hiding her cries from the view.

"Neji…neji…please come back…" Hinata cried.

Neji felt touched when he heard her. He felt his heart lightened from its wounds when she called out his name with out its 'niisan'. He realized she had waited for him and this made him a little guilty but to think that, she too, was constantly thinking about him, for the past three years…was lovely.

He quietly made his way towards Hinata and touched her trembling hands and gently pushed them down. He slowly lifted her chin and looked at her face, a gentle smile formed by his lips.

"Didn't I tell you not to cry? It hurts me so to see you doing that." Neji reminded her.

"Ne...Neji-niisan!" hinata gasped.

"I'm here, hinata-sama. Like I promised. I'm home..." he greeted her in the gentlest tone he could ever muster.

He saw that she was lost for words. Suddenly, Hinata raised up from her seat and loving wrapped her trembling arms around his weaken body. Neji was wounded after all. Neji was surprised but he couldn't say no to her and embraced her back. His hug filled with loving tenderness like the way they used to hug each other when they were little children.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

If you go away

Chap 4: a day out with neji

The weather that day had brightened and looks like the rain clouds had disappeared. The air was still cold though but a gale couldn't kill you right? She had just finished cleaning the herbs cabinet and was about to leave for the storehouse when he came into the kitchen and sat himself onto the concrete floor. He looked at her.

"hinata-sama, do you need any help?" he asked hinata again.

"Eh? Neji-niisan? What...what are you doing here?" hinata responded as she quickly turned herself to face him.

"Nothing. I just came up here to pay you a little visit." He exclaimed somewhat sweetly, accompanied by a faint smile formed by his lips.

Hinata blushed and quickly walked to the table counter and made tea for the both of them. She placed a teacup in front of him and sat right opposite her nii-san.

"Thank...thank you for coming neji nii-san but I thought you had training today?" she nervously asked him as she gazed down at her hands.

"I've just finished. It was nothing though. I just got bored and figured maybe you were lonely so I came," neji answered her and took a sip out of his tea.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Erm, I was...was, cleaning the herbs cabinet. The jars needs to be refilled so I was about to go to the storehouse when you came along."

"Do you need any help?"

"Eh? No...No need. I don't want to bother you with these things." Hinata hurriedly responded as embarrassment engulfed her.

"… alright." Neji answered as he looked at hinata who was obviously feeling very tensed and nervous with him around.

At that moment, the atmosphere seemed awkward and silence played around them. Hinata could feel the nervousness mounting in her which made her face reddened in embarrassment. As for neji, he was just simply admiring her. He noticed that she had grown her dark navy blue hair until it reached her behind and never did he expect that it could make her look so demure.

"A…ano, neji-niisan, would you like to fo…follow me to town today?" hinata asked him shyly as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Eh? Sure. Are you asking me out on a date?" neji asked hinata in surprise though he didn't realize that his lips had automatically formed a huge grin.

"EH? No! No it's not like that! I just…just need to go to town to buy some refills for… for the first at kit." She exclaimed nervously as her face reddened deeper.

"Well, even so, sure. Why not? I'm bored as hell in this place anyway" neji replied as he made his way out of the kitchen to get ready for their 'date'.

The atmosphere in the town square was less crowded at that moment. Usually it would be packed with people walking and buying things from shops. Hinata was relieved that they didn't come during those 'peak' hours and both of them were happily taking their time strolling along the rows of shops and looking at the displays.

They had already gone to the pharmacy to buy the required things. Hinata made her way in and was greeted by the owner. Apparently, hinata was well recognized in town for her sweet and kind greetings and this didn't surprise neji at all. He continued following her from behind and watched her every movement.

As they were walking along the street of shops, a familiar voice greeted them.

"Hey neji! Long time no see!" She said excitedly. Both hyuuga turned their heads to see the friendly stranger.

"TENTEN! WAIT UP! What's with the rush? You're really such a...eh? Is that hyuuga neji? My respected comrade and one of my powerful nemesis, and you're with a female companion too?" questioned another familiar voice.

Neji just kept silent and looked at both his old teammates, both tenten and lee, with a cold smile which sent shivers down their spines.

"So, what brings you here?" tenten asked him with a grin as she and lee strained necks to take a good look of hinata (they didn't know it was her) that had been desperately trying to hide herself behind neji and from being noticed by the other two.

"shopping." He answered her unemotionally.

"So, who's the female companion that you had brought along?" lee and tenten asked excitedly.

Hinata froze. She felt her face reddened and body trembling after knowing the fact they had noticed neji was walking with a female friend. She plucked up her courage and reveled herself.

"He…hello tenten-san and lee-san. How...how are you?" she nervously greeted them with a smile.

"Eh? Oh it's you hinata! Long time no see. Wow, you look so different with hair grown liddat!" tenten exclaimed excitedly as she looked at hinata in amazement.

"Oh my, you look lovely hinata-chan, and how are my old students today?" said another familiar voice from behind them.

"GAI-SENSEI?" All of them exclaimed in surprise except hinata.

"Oh gai-sensei! How I missed you!" lee cried happily as he dramatically shed tears and ran towards his teacher. Tenten hurriedly grabbed his collar and angrily threw him warnings about not behaving like a gay when he's with her. Lee is tenten's boyfriend afterall.

"Hahaha. Poor boy! But it's so nice to see you guys all well and happy." Gai-sensei exclaimed calmly. He looked from neji to hinata and then gave her a smile.

"By the way neji, congratulations." Gai-sensei said as he looked at his student with a huge smile on his face. Tenten and lee turned towards them in wonderment.

"What's the occasion?" tenten asked curiously as she stopped beating the living daylights out of her guy.

"Neji here is getting married next week." Gai-sensei answered.

"OH MY GOD! He IS?" both lee and tenten gasped in surprise. Hinata blushed.

"Haha, you've got to be kidding me? My arch rival and respected teammate is actually getting married? As in married to a woman!" lee questioned neji.

"What's that suppose to mean?" neji asked lee with a glare.

"It is supposed to mean that I thought that you were a..." lee was unable to finish his sentence as he was stopped by tenten's super punch on his head.

"He's not like that! So who's the lucky girl?" tenten asked him teasingly. Both lee and tenten grinning from ear to ear.

There was short silence.

"Hehe. She's standing right in front of you guys" gai-sensei exclaimed happily as he placed his hand on top of hinata's head to pat it.

"EH!" the couple shrieked in surprise. Neji and hinata blushed. Hinata became so embarrassed that she quickly hid behind her nii-san and buried her reddening face from their view. Hinata clutched onto neji's left sleeve tightly with her trembling hands.

Neji gazed down at hinata and gently touched her hands. She nervously looked up and was greeted by his gentle smile.

"Aww! That's so SWEET! The two childhood sweethearts are getting married! It's so ROMANTIC!" tenten exclaimed chirpily. Lee and gai-sensei grinned.

"Hey, but you didn't invite us!" she continued, rather pissed.

"It's a private matter." Neji answered.

"A…ano, I've forgotten to post the invitations last month so I kinda post it this morning." hinata cried apologetically.

"That's wonderful! Meaning we're all invited!"

Unable to take the loud screaming and cheering any longer, neji decided to excuse himself as his left his old friends behind and dragged hinata out of the crazy commotion.

Now, they were out of the town square and were happily strolling in the park. Hinata found a bench and called out neji to rest their tired butts. She took out a box of Takoyaki that they had bought earlier and ate an octopus ball.

"neji-niisan, say 'AH'" hinata shyly ordered him.

Without wasting a second, he chomped onto the food that she had fed him. Hinata softly giggled as she turned into a dark shade of red. Neji returned her a small smile. After finishing the whole box, they quietly sat beside each other and admired the scenery as the sunset occurred before the horizon.

"It's lovely" hinata said softly as a gentle smile streamed across her lips.

Neji converted his gaze from the sunset towards hinata. He was in deep thought as he admired her. Neji remembered the moments when he was away on his ANBU missions and the people he fought. The battles he had won and the injuries he had received during those moments. He had always the upper advantage when it comes to fighting as he possessed the byakugan. Neji fought the enemies without wanting to fail and made sure he finished them off so he'll be the victor. But there was also another reason.

A reason that's so selfish. A reason that's so lovely. A simple reason that he had sworn to her a day before he left her for his first ANBU mission three years back.

"I'll protect you until the end of time"

"Eh?" hinata asked.

Neji just looked at her and smiled which caused hinata to blushed so deeply and made her lovely face looked like a red tomato!

Dusk arrived and they both got up on their feet, ready to leave the park and proceeded back home. Neji stopped and held onto hinata's arm to signal her to stop as well.

"There's someone following us." He whispered to hinata as he pulled her closer to him. Hinata remained silent.


	4. Chapter 4

If you go away

Chap 4: I'll always be with you (part 1)

There they stood. He was suspicious the moment the air began changing its rhythm. Neji stood beside hinata and held her tight by the arm and signaled her to silence her voice. Sound of the wind howling through the atmosphere and bits of scattered leaves and dirt swayed a little when an unexpected gust came blowing down on them. His grip tightened around her arm. Hinata felt her heart racing from the tension.

He hurriedly pulled her behind him.

"Byakugan" neji whispered as he quickly performed the hand seal to activate his 'white eyes' and scanned the area. Something in one of the trees caught his attention.

"Oh, it's her." neji exclaimed plainly as he turned towards hinata.

"Eh? Who is it neji-niisan?" hinata asked nervously as she began performing the hand seal to activate her byakugan but congested when neji stopped her.

He lightly pushed her hands down with his and assured her it was nothing important. Neji and hinata began walking again but the atmosphere surrounding them was more intensified. As they were walking, hinata felt uncomfortable and troubled. She would look at her neji nii-san every now and then apprehensively. As for neji, he wore that freaking expressionless face like he always did, but somehow, hinata felt as if he was in deep absorption about something.

Hinata stopped and reached out her hand and clutched onto his sleeve. Hinata looked up at neji. Neji halted and turned his head and stared at her wide-eyed and stunned.

"Erm...a...ano, are you alright neji-niisan?" hinata asked him timidly. Without realizing that the both of her hands tightened their grips, on his sleeve as well as the shopping bag which she was carrying.

"Eh? Oh… Yeah… Yeah, I'm just a little..." his sentence was cut short by a small sharp object slicing through between him and hinata. Neji hurriedly pushed hinata and plunged himself forward onto her. Causing them both to tumble onto the rough ground. Neji grabbed hinata's body and quickly rolled on his sides continuously as more shuriken came flying rapidly towards them.

As the final shuriken came flying towards them, neji swiftly took out his own shuriken and flung it directly into the oncoming one.

The sound of metal shuriken clashing against one another echoed through the park as the lights of the lampposts began lightening up one by one. Soon, the whole park was brightened up by the lights.

There she stood. Her hair swaying freely as the evening air blew passed her long dark raven hair. Her right hand swirling a shuriken mockingly and the other placed onto her left hip. She looked at him through lavender eyes, filled with hatred and disgust.

Neji quickly got back onto his feet and pulled hinata up gently before both of them converted their attention towards the freaking attacker.

"It looks to me that you've not learnt your lesson" she spoke coldly, directing the sentence towards neji.

"How many times must I tell you?"

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" hanabi demanded angrily. Hanabi speedily dashed towards him as she performed the byakugan hand seal, activating her byakugan and hurling shuriken constantly at neji. He straightforwardly evaded them.

"Stop hanabi! Please stop!" hinata screamed hesitantly. Trying urgently to get to her sister who was obviously arrogantly ignoring her big sister's words.

"Hinata-sama, please move aside, I'll finish this quickly" neji ordered hinata callously as he lightly pushed her to the side. Hinata tried to stop him but neji ignored her too and went straight towards the center of the area.

Hanabi stopped right opposite him and positioned her body into the "gentle fist" style. One hand upfront and the other placed abreast her chest and both legs stood apart, signifying her readiness to attack.

"I've warned you didn't I? If you ever lay a finger on my sister again, I'll kill you" hanabi exclaimed fumingly.

"Ha…hanabi, neji-niisan, please stop!" hinata cried.

Once again, her words failed to get through to the two hot headed hyuuga.

Hanabi dashed forward towards neji and directly rained punches for his chakra holes but neji effortlessly dodged her attacks. She scanned for a venerable opening all over him but none came to view. She continued launching punches all over him, focally for his crucial chakra holes, but neji just simply slapped her hands away.

"How the hell am I suppose to hit him! I can't even lay a finger on him! That jerk had dodged every move that I've NOT even land on him…" hanabi thought tentatively.

"You may be a hyuuga genius but you're nothing in comparison to me hanabi-sama" neji sneered.

Hanabi discontinued her attacks and looked up towards neji, panting breathlessly. She stared at neji with eyes that stated hatred and disgust.

"Don't you ever compare me to someone like you! You maybe one of the brilliant ones of the hyuuga clan but unlike you, I am way higher than you. To the eyes of this family, you're nothing more than just a measly branch house member" scoffed hanabi.

The moment she finished her sentence, the whole atmosphere changed. Hinata viewed neji from the distance and felt as if a huge sword had just been stabbed into her. It seemed that neji was infuriated. The air surrounding him was not calm anymore. Hinata felt it.

Unable to keep his cool any longer, neji hastened towards hanabi in full force. Hanabi readied herself in a different position. She prepared herself in the jyuuken hou style and performed the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. Neji countered the chakra needles with his Hakkeshou Kaiten but it was too late.

There, in between, without the two idiots realizing it, was hinata. She had run forward to stop the both of them but they were too caught up in their combat to hear her pleas nor noticed her protests. Hanabi's hakke attacks flung chakras needles through hinata's vital chakra holes and neji's attack sent her flying across the pavement with bruised body parts…

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama…!" that was what hinata heard before losing her conscious.

Hanabi was seating right beside the window. She had opened it to let some air into the room. The surroundings outside was still damp and the rain continued pouring down over the compound. She gradually converted her gaze towards her sister.

"Onee-san always loved the rain. I wonder why… I hate it when it rains" hanabi thought inwardly as she silently admired her elder sister.

Hinata blinked her eyes slowly before she opened them and looked at the person next to her. Hanabi felt happy and relieved when her sister had regained her conscious. Unexpectedly, hanabi went up towards her onee-san and gave her a hug. Hinata was surprised.

"Onee-san, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you!" hanabi cried apologetically as her embrace tightened. Hinata flinched because her whole body was hurting unbearably but she remained silent.

"Hanabi-chan, it's alright. Please don't cry." Hinata assured her younger sister as she tenderly stroked her back. Hanabi felt ashamed but she too felt overjoyed that her sister had actually given attention that she existed.

After all this time, hinata had actually exchanged words with her. Hanabi felt peaceful whenever her elder sister was with her but she was never good at expressing her contentment. They rarely met but when they did, hiashi-sama would be around and that created an uncomfortable atmosphere for them to communicate.

Father always advised her not to be near 'the weaklings' as they were nothing more than just trouble and hanabi knew too well who he meant. Her elder sister. Hanabi wanted greatly to be and to feel the love of her gentle onee-san. Her mother was gone and the only female who she'd preferred communicating with was with hinata onee-san.

Hanabi gently released her grasp from hinata and resumed to her upright sitting position. Hinata just gazed at her younger sister with eyes filled with understanding and love.

"So… how have you been?" hinata asked hanabi cagily.

"I've been fine onee-san. I came back as fast as I could the moment I returned from my training" hanabi responded.

"I see, that's great. Erm... You've sure grown hanabi-chan...Just lik.."

"Onee-san, why were you with neji?" hanabi asked warily.

"Eh? Oh… I… I wa…I was going out wit…" hinata tried to come up with a good explanation.

"onee-san, tell me the truth. Do you like him?" hanabi asked, more grudgingly.

"I mean, why? Why him of all people? Don't you remember when he tried to kill you! Of all people, why him! He's like a completely different person from you… don't you fear that he'll kill you the moment he'll marry you?" hanabi asked hinata hastily through teary eyes.

"He shouldn't have the right to marry someone like you! He's nothing more than a member of the branch fami…" hanabi exclaimed angrily.

"That's not true. Not true…neji-niisan changed. He's not like that anymore. Neji-niisan had changed. He's very kind towards me nowadays. He promised me. He promised…" hinata muttered apprehensively.

"Neji-niisan would never break his promises." Hinata finished.

"Don't you just get it? He's marrying you so that he'll be the leader of the clan. Not because he loves you! He's neji! What can you expect! I don't want you to suffer onee-san!" hanabi retorted defensively.

"Hanabi… that's not true. Neji-niisan has changed, something in me tells me that he has...he has changed. Please hanabi, don't misunderstand nii-san...nii-san is... nii-san is..." cried hinata as tears began trickling down her cheeks.

Hinata felt cornered. She never felt so confused since the last time she did. That was three years back and it was he who concealed her from her despair and took it away from her. Hinata just realized that after all these while, she never did ask neji if he'd love her...she was so blinded by the idea that if 'I love him, he'll love me'..Did he or didn't he?

"Onee-san… please don't go away…" hanabi cried softly. Her head lowered down, directing it towards the floor and hiding her tears, streaming down profusely, from hinata's view.

"…hanabi…?" hinata staggered.

"Onee-san, don't leave…don't leave me please. Firstly, chichie wouldn't allow me to be near you. Now that jerk low-life branch house member neji's gonna take you away from me…this is not fair...not fair...JUST NOT FAIR!" hanabi cried.

All of a sudden, hinata's door swung open and hiashi-sama came in, followed by neji.

gedembol notes: hello people, hey I apologized for not continuing the story earlier on was too packed up with other stuff lately and I've been kinda upset lately. Sorry sorry sorry, anyway, please enjoy the story. It'll be continued soon!


	5. Chapter 5

If you go away

Chap 5: I'll always bewith you(part 2)

The door slid opened and hiashi-sama entered hinata's room. He stopped at the entrance and looked at hanabi frostily. It only took one guess to realize that she had to leave the room immediately. Hanabi looked at her sister dejectedly and left. As for neji, he stood right outside the door and gazed towards hinata worryingly.

Hinata hastily yet, painfully strained herself up and sat in a proper sitting position and timidly greeted her father.

"I want to have a word with my daughter in private" hiashi stated impassively, wordlessly signaling neji to step out and slid the door close. Hiashi then quietly sat opposite of his trembling daughter and stared at her with eyes that signified worry and disappointment.

An awkward silence lingered in the room. Only to be disturbed by the sound of rain pouring heavily outside.

Hinata could feel her heart palpitating rapidly as fear started engulfing her weakened confidence. One look at her father's cold expression caused she to flinch on the inside, so she hurriedly diverted her eyes somewhere else. Upset and troubled.

"I heard what had happened earlier on." began hiashi, rather impersonally.

"What you did was _exceptionally_ unintelligent." He commented coldly as anger mounted in his heart.

_Hinata cringed. What now? Was he here so he could just insult her again like he usually did to her when she was younger?_

"I...i... I was just try...trying to st...Stop" hinata explained hesitantly. Trying to justify herself to her father. Only to impede when he raised his hand to silent her.

"Hinata, it is time to stop being so…being so weak." Hiashi spoke. Somehow in a caring tone. Hinata looked up and saw that her father's expression had softened into a 'worried look'.

"You're grown up already and your resemblance to your mother is undeniable." Hiashi stated desolately.

"Unfortunately, you too have most of her personality…" hiashi continued. Hinata was surprised when she saw that her father was actually talking to her about something else other than about her being weak.

"Your mother and I wed in an arranged marriage too. Neither had I hardly known her when we first met… nor that she was my cousin…" exclaimed hiashi absent-mindedly.

"Chichiue?..." asked hinata timidly, a little puzzled yet interested about where their conversation was getting to.

"We were like two different people though. She was kind and sweet and I was the total opposite. My days of youth were filled with pain and dejection, training and training to perfect my skills and I dreaded each day, unlike my twin brother, I never did understand the meaning of 'love'…"

"Until your mother came into my life…" hiashi added quietly.

"Chichiue…he still misses ofkuru…" hinata thought inwardly.

"Your mother was very... loving towards me even though we didn't know each other that well. The bitterness I developed for her gradually turned into love and I saw that all her behavior wasn't a weakness…it was gentleness."

Hinata remained hushed.

"The day hanabi was born was the day I resent the most… but because of duty, one must be strong…" exclaimed hiashi dismally.

"the real reason why I always pushed you off or treated you so harshly was not because I hated you but because you reminded me so much of your mother. You were so soft and gentle just like your mother and I _hated_ it. Each time I look at you, the image of your mother comes to my mind and it bitters me so…"

"The day that kurenai-san took you away, my heart burdened. It felt terrible… and I regretted it. Every single second of it. I was torn between my duties as a father and as leader." Said hiashi sullenly.

"I never did get to tell her that I cared for her…"

"Can you ever forgive me, my daughter?" hiashi asked, a small sad smile formed at his lips.

Hinata hugged her father. She hugged him with all her might as tears came streaming down her flushed cheeks. Hinata was ashamed. She was ashamed by herself. She was ashamed by the fact that she had not seen the sadness that he had been hovering within him when he saw her. She was ashamed that she wasn't able to understand the real reason why he had 'hated' her so much… no, it wasn't hate but regret that made him did the things he had done to her.

Hinata felt the fear that swayed within her heart for her father floating away as understanding and love came substituting it. The kind of understanding and love a daughter gave a father.

Hinata felt her father's figure softened underneath her gesture as he gently patted her back with his left hand and the other resting on his lap. Fisted tightly yet trembling.

"Thank you chichiue. I really thank you…" hinata sobbed. She retreated away form her father and and looked at him through teary eyes.

"Be strong hinata." Hiashi said in a fatherly way as he gently patted her head before he gave his daughter a light kiss on her forehead. Hiashi stood up and approached the door. He slid the door open and found neji sitting beside it. He was silent.

"You can go in now." informed hiasahi-sama unemotionally before exiting the place.

"Thank you hiashi-sama. Have a nice day." exclaimed neji formally.

Hinata watched attentively as neji strolled into her room and closing the door behind him quietly. Neji walked towards hinata and decided to sit beside her futon. Hinata blushed deeply at how close he was sitting beside her. She moved a little further from him nervously.

"Are you feeling better hinata-sama?" neji asked her as he gazed at her face, looking worried.

"Ha...hai." hinata shyly replied. She felt her heart thumping within its ribcage rapidly and her face flushed form the nervousness she was feeling. She remembered what hanabi had said earlier about whether neji loved her or not and the thought of it made her feel more uncomfortable. Insecurity ran high in her mind as she looked at neji.

Neji too was blushing. His heart was palpitating rapidly as his inner self questioning him. He felt uncertain why the hell he was doing there in the first place. Something in him _demanded that he needed to be… no, wanted to be by hinata's side_. He admired her conscientiously through his lavender eyes and treasuring every minute of it.

All of a sudden, hinata asked him something unexpected.

"a… ano, neji-niisan, do… do you…lov… love me?" hinata asked him nervously as she looked at him with eyes filled with girlish innocence and pressing the two tips of her index fingers against each other. Old habits die hard yeah?

"Eh? Erm… i… i… well… ano na hinata-sama, why are you asking me this kind of question?" neji replied, partly amused and partly confused and still blushing madly.

"Oh…well… i… i… was just… a… er… nevermind...nevermind, it was nothing important I guess... it's nothing..." hinata answered; rather depressed by the conclusion that maybe hanabi was right. Maybe neji didn't love her at all…

All of a sudden, hinata felt tears trickling down her reddening cheeks and her whole body trembling, especially her heart, which was feeling stabs being thrust into it repeatedly. Hinata quickly hid her face away from neji's view and covered her face within her small hands.

"Why…? Why am I crying all of a sudden? No... No… it's not possible that i'm actually feeling upset by the thought that hanabi was right, was she? Yes… hinata was… yet she didn't want to submit to it. She knew that it was time that she faced to the possibilities that maybe she couldn't be the apple of neji's eyes."

"What's the matter hinata-sama? why are you crying?" neji asked her worryingly as he tried his best to remain calm. After a few minutes of re-evaluation of what was the problem was… he realized the mistake.

"Was it something I said?" he asked her softly as he gently pushed her hands away from her face and then tenderly lifted her chin so their eyes met. Neji gently wiped her tears away with his hand. Hinata stared wide-eyed at him.

Hinata remained quiet as she gazed into neji's eyes and feeling that burning sensation of embarrassment of' not being able to hide things easily from neji' again.

"A… a… no… no… it's nothing really…" hinata lied. She was feeling rather regretful about popping that stupid question to him initially. As well as guilty for lying to neji-niisan.

"I… I'm really sorry for asking you that si… silly question neji-niisan." Exclaimed hinata hesitantly.

"Hinata…" whispered neji as he gazed at her deeply.

"Eh?" was all hinata could come up with as she was surprised that he had only called out her name. Hinata moved her corneas towards his face and their eyes met.

There was an unexplained silence between them.

Hinata felt her heart pumping quickly and her face reddening even more as she stared into neji's pearl-colored eyes. Neji too was feeling the exact emotions as he returned her his own gaze. _It was so tempting. _

Neji slowly lowered his face towards hinata's and planted a soft kiss onto her delicately pale lips.

gedembol's note: hey yo people! I've finally wrote the 5th chap and hope you'll enjoy it. I'll try my best to come up with a new one soon. Ps: how does a kiss feel like? I've NO idea caused I've never been kissed before. That's why I couldn't continue after the part where neji kissed hinata..aiya..


	6. Chapter 6

If you go away

Chap 6: healing

Hinata was surprised. She felt her heart thumping rapidly inside her chest. The sensation of someone's lips pressed against hers was unfamiliar. Hinata blushed deeply as he pressed it harder onto her lips and felt something moist and warm forcing into her mouth.

Neji felt hinata carelessly pushing him away with her trembling hands but he ignored. He tenderly grabbed and shifted her hands away to prevent her from pushing him any further. Neji fervently deepened his kisses into her mouth which resulted in both of them tumbling lightly onto the futon.

Despite that, neji continued kissing hinata passionately. He trailed kisses down on her cheeks and onto her jaw, down her slender neck. Hinata hesitantly opened her eyes and observed her cousin tenderly licking her neck. Hinata flushed as blood rushed within her veins.

"Ne… plea…ne… neji... neji-nii…" exclaimed hinata nervously as she struggled to release her hands from his grasp.

"Hinata…" neji whispered. He slowly drew back away from her until his face was looking down directly over hers.

They stared hard into each others eyes. Hinata could feel his warm breaths landing carelessly onto her blushing face. A small sad smile curled by his lips. He stood up and left he room without saying a word. Hinata was dumbfounded.

"My first kiss…" she thought absentmindedly as her fingers softly touched her trembling rosy lips.

He was sitting right on a thick branch of a very huge tree located among the others within the hyuuga training area. He was drenched. He felt his heart palpitating rapidly. His face flustered and his whole figure trembling. Neji lifted his head and looked up towards the crying clouds. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to reflect what he had done earlier.

"_Why did I do that? Why? It was inappropriate of me…but it felt right. It felt so right but why was she crying? In fact, why did she ask me that? Doesn't she feel that I love her? Does she still hate me…for what I did to her in the past…? Wait a second… I mean, we're getting married in just 3 days time. Why the hell am I feeling so much fear in a silly thought if she loves me or not…? I mean, we're just tying the knot for the purpose of duty right…why does 'love' need an involvement in these matters..."_

Neji silenced. The inside of his mind came to an unexpected conclusion.

"Hinata…I want her to love me too, don't I?" neji asked himself silently, feeling his heart aching deeply from that thought.

He jumped from one end to the other of the rooftops of the hyuuga estate. He stopped at his destination and noiselessly slid the bedroom window open. He saw that she had fallen asleep so neji tried his best to quietly enter the room. He sat down right beside her sleeping figure and looked at the face of the owner.

He reached out his hands to touch her soft skin, only to retreat when she unconsciously turned her body towards his direction. Neji smiled inwardly. He made sure she was fully unconscious before voicing his purpose.

"Hinata, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier on." Neji whispered.

"I don't know why I've come here but I just had something to tell you. Before that, I want to ask you, why do you still hate me for what happened during the chunnin exams? It's been 6 years since that happened. You know I could never hurt you anymore… I've realized that it was my mistake… but I was angry. I was angry and hatred blinded me. Once hiashi-sama told me the real truth, I realized my mistakes. I apologize for hurting you. I really do." exclaimed neji apologetically.

"Hinata, I don't know why but I feel as if you doubt my love for you."

"Its funny isn't it, about these things people call, 'emotions'. When my father died, I tore away the wonderful memories I had with you when we were children. I grew up hating and swearing to hate you and the rest of the main house members forever. Now that I looked back on it, I find it kind of stupid." He confessed softly, feeling the shame of the past shadowing him.

"After the cat's of the bag, I changed everything… you changed everything too… you thought me the meaning of love and showed me the other side of humanity that I seldom saw. When I was ill, you were the first person that came to heal me. When I was depressed, you came to comfort me… when I kept spouting nonsense about fate, you saw that I was in pain…how do you do that?" neji asked inaudibly.

"Hinata, why won't you let me 'near' you? Why are you still hiding behind that 'wall' of insecurity when I am around you? Why? Honestly, when hiashi-sama announced our engagement, I was…I was…elated but guilt was playing with me too. I knew you could never love me as there was umazaki…but I lived each day…hoping that you'll change your perspective about me…"

"Hinata-sama, I promised I'll protect you forever didn't I?... and I'll never break it." Neji assured.

Neji silently stood up and turned his view way from hinata.

"If you can't love me in this lifetime, it's alright… but I'll promise you this, I'll always love you even if I lived and died in more than a hundred lifetimes…"

"Neji-niisan, don't…don't go!"

Neji swiftly shifted his head back towards hinata. She was clutching onto one of the lower side of his pants which almost caused him to fall forwards. Neji was startled.

"Neji-nii…neji, please…please stay with me tonight…" hinata pleaded sensitively with tears flowing down her flushed red cheeks.

Morning came but grey clouds could still be seen hovering over konoha. The warm rays of the sun quietly landed into her room and carelessly touched the two figures that were sleeping abreast each other. Hinata repeatedly blinked her eyes before gradually opening them. She stared up at the face of the man that was sleeping right before her.

Hinata gazed at neji's face adoringly. She felt his warm breathes gently landed onto her forehead as he breathed. She tenderly placed one of her hands onto his smooth lips. The lips that snatched away her first kiss. Hinata attentively yet lightly traced the out line of neji's lips, feeling the warmness that flowed within it.

"_He promised… and he'll never break it… neji-nii, no, neji's always that kind of person and… and…" _

Hinata hurriedly retrieved her fingers away from his face when she realized neji had opened his eyes. Neji stared at her with eyes that stated calm and understanding. Hinata blushed at the gentleness that expressed from his white eyes. They had the same eyes, both were pearl-colored yet his usually showed coldness and uninterested in anything whereas she expressed care and warmness.

It was rare thing to see that neji had a temperate side to him. After all, he only showed his affections towards her and nobody else. Neji blushed deeply when he saw the warm smile that curled at her pale delicate lips. There was silence between them yet it was not uncomfortable to either neji or hinata any longer.

The night before, neji confessed his real thoughts and feelings for her. Hinata remembered every single word of it and she felt so touched that she cried. After all these while, he did love her. Hinata felt blissful knowing the truth and that was all that mattered to her.

Hinata had asked him to stay with her the night before and neji didn't refuse. They rested beside each other with one of their hands entwined with the others. Hinata gently snuggled up against her cousin's warm chest. She could hear his heart beating faintly as neji neared his body towards her. She gradually fell into slumber.

"Hinata?" neji began, kindly holding her hand.

"Hai?" hinata softly responded.

"I've got to leave soon. I'm having a meeting today…promise me you'll take care?"

"Oh… hai neji-niisan, I pro…" She halted when he placed one of his hands to prevent her from completing her sentence.

"It's not 'niisan' anymore… neji will do just fine"

"Hai…"

Neji carefully got up from her futon. He vigilantly tidied his hair and clothes and approached the door.

"A…ano, take care…neji" exclaimed hinata shyly as she witnessed him leaving her room. Neji gave her a small smile before closing the door and making his exit.

Meanwhile, in the hyuuga training compound, hanabi was training vigorously. She was punching and slapping the wooden training replica and focusing all her chakra onto breaking it to pieces. _As if that was possible._

She stopped at the sight of hinata was sitting right across the arena, watching her train. Hinata had brought along a tea kettle and some green tea for her and hanabi. Without wasting a second, hanabi walked towards her elder sister.

They were sitting alongside each other. Hanabi was panting breathlessly as hinata poured some hot tea into the cups. She then offered a towel to hanabi which she gratefully took and wiped the sweat that were covering her tired body.

"Thank you for the tea, onee-san." exclaimed hanabi kindly.

Hinata nodded her head in welcome and gazed at the scenery before her. Hanabi watched her through curious eyes and wondered why her sister had come down to the training field. Hanabi knew too well that it wasn't one of the most interested areas her elder sister would come to.

"So… are you feeling better onee-san?" asked hanabi.

"Hai…"

"neji-niisan came to see me last night." Hinata began, feeling a little uncomfortable trying to begin the conversation.

Hanabi halted. Anger and irritation emerging from her mind when she heard his name. Hanabi was about to question her onee-san but impeded when hinata looked at her with an expression that indicated, _'let me explain the whole situation first'_ look.

"He talked about his thoughts and emotions…we talked about the past too." A small smile formed by hinata's lips. Hanabi remained quiet as she listened to her sister.

"Neji-niisan had apologized to me about had happened in the past. He promised me that he'll protect me forever too…neji finally said that he loves me…promise me you won't hurt him anymore…" hinata finished. Tears were trickling down her cheeks profusely as she looked towards hanabi.

"_Onee-san…"_

"Hai, I promise…honestly, I'm so jealous of you onee-san…if only konohamaru said that to me…" hanabi sighed as she converted her gaze towards the grey clouds outside the shelter. Hinata smiled sweetly as she wiped the tears of her face.

"Its sad knowing that lived in this world without loving, but it's equally sad that you lived the world loving but didn't tell the people you loved that you love them…" exclaimed hinata thoughtfully.

She gently reached out to the corner of hanabi's head and wiped the dirt off her face with her bare hands. Hanabi blushed. They sat there and accepted each other's company wordlessly.

Hanabi felt peaceful again. She watched her sister attentively and cherishing every minute of that moment.

"_I guess he does deserve you… you'll always be the one that could love people unconditionally no matter how bad they were… he was one of them and I was one of them too… yet you still love us." exclaimed hanabi silently._

"Thank you onee-san." hanabi approached her sister and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

gedembol's note: hello! finally chap 6 is done… I was cramming my brains out about what to write! Now having a nasty headache...sides, I'm having flu and fever... oh well... I apologize for submitting this late. Anyway, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

If you go away

Chap 7: sunshine…

The atmosphere within the hyuuga compound that day was merry. There weren't many people invited to their wedding but it was indeed lively. Hiashi-sama had only invited the most honored and respected figures in konoha but hinata had taken the opportunity to also invite her classmates and senseis to attend the wedding. She was especially happy when the members of the branch houses had come to their wedding.

The wedding ceremony was indeed beautiful.

Now she had changed into a beautiful casual kimono and was attending to the guests around her.

"Wow hinata, great wedding!" exclaimed kiba excitedly.

"Thank you kiba-kun, I'm really happy that you came…" hinata responded sweetly. She then converted towards her other teammate that was always wearing the sunglasses.

"Thank you for coming too, shino-kun. I'm really happy that you made it… I do hope it wasn't a problem for you…"

"You're very welcome. I am much honored to have been invited by you to attend such a special occasion. It is only proper for me to attend such a wonderful event. Especially if you're the bride of this wedding."

Both hinata and kiba froze. Hinata was surprised that shino had actually spoken more than three words at that moment but, only confused by the meaning of the sentence that he had said.

"What the hell did you just say?" kiba exclaimed confusedly. Shino ignored. Neji came and stood by is wife and greeted the two of her teammates before taking her away from there. The rest of the day was filled with ushering and entertaining the guest with the other hyuuga members.

"I noticed that hanabi-sama had actually invited a boy to this occasion. I wonder hiashi-sama realized that too?" neji asked hinata, with mischief in his tone.

"Oh… it must be konohamaru-kun… hanabi likes him a lot and she had pleaded me to invite him today." Hinata confessed before softly giggling to her success of fulfilling hanabi's request.

They were now quietly strolling along the pavement in the garden. It was so peaceful. Hinata gently held neji's arm as they walked towards the bench. _That particular bench that was located underneath the sakura tree. _

Neji sat first. He watched her attentively as she gracefully sat right beside him. Once together, he placed his arm around her arm and pulled her nearer to him. Neji couldn't help but smile inwardly when he saw her blush from his gesture.

"I'm very happy today" neji began, with tenderness in his tone.

"Me too…I wish we could stay like this forever…" hinata answered softly.

Neji gently placed his hand underneath hinata's chin and delicately lifted it until their eyes met. He gazed at her lovingly with his lavender eyes and admired the beauty that radiates within her. He couldn't help but smile at her innocent desire.

Hinata gently raised her head and gave neji a soft kiss on his lips. They both blushed.

"Hinata, I love you…" neji whispered as he gazed into her pearl-colored eyes.

"I love you too neji…I'll always love you…" answered hinata tenderly.

**Epilogue **

The sun was shining gloriously that day and the lovely blue skies were filled with lots of fluffy white clouds. The atmosphere in the hyuuga garden was cheerful. Hinata was sitting by the wooden window as she watched the two lively children playing out in the courtyard.

"Himawari, Nakata-chan, time to come in" hinata called out in a maternal way. Hinata quietly got up from her seating position and walked into the living room. She carefully placed a futon onto the tanami mat-covered floor.

Neji entered the room and found his lovely wife making green tea. She tenderly looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. Neji returned her a gentle smile before walking towards the wooden door and watched his five year old daughter and his nephew.

The two children stopped and were getting ready to return to the hyuuga house when nakata grabbed his cousin's hands. All she did was to hold his hand back as they walked towards the house.

"Ano na himawari-sama…can we play again after our nap?" nakata asked his cousin with a toothy grin.

"Hai…ano nakata-niichan, why do you call me 'sama'?" himawari asked, rather puzzled.

"Well, it's because you're a main house member…" exclaimed nakata blankly.

"Main? What's that?"

"I don't know…but my Otto-san said that I'll be protecting you because you're important…" answered the six year-old boy in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Ano…nakata-niichan, am I important to you?" himawari asked, blushing.

"YEAH!" answered nakata exuberantly.

"Why?"

"Well…let's see…it's cause himawari-sama is…is…CUTE!" he grinned.

"Oh okay…ano… thank you nakata-niichan!" himawari answered adorably.

Himawari stood on her toes and planted a small kiss onto nakata-chan's cheek.

"Eww! That's…eww! Wha…wha…what was that for?" cried nakata, flushed.

Himawari completely ignored nakata's question and ran towards the living room. She turned her head towards her cousin and cheekily exclaimed, "Last one to the futon won't get the huge pillow!" In respond, nakata hurriedly ran towards the room too and hoping he'll get to the futon before himawari did…

END

gedembol's notes: hello people! I've finally came up with the final installment for this story. I really hope you'll enjoy it. PS: don't worry…this isn't really the 'last' chap… grins mischieviously oh..did you know that 'himawari' means sunflower in jap? -


End file.
